


Disaster, Starting Something

by Minachi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Inkmare, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inspired By Twitter Comics, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachi/pseuds/Minachi
Summary: This is based on a comic from Twitter under the same name, by @MeryKawaiiIt's still in progress,  but I want more detail, so I'll make it. ;PBasically Nightmare kidnaps Ink to 'show' Error how to 'properly' deal with him.Warning: Noncon drugging and noncon Inkmare
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "speech"
> 
> **"ꏂꋪꋪꄲꋪ'ꇙ ꇙꉣꏂꏂꉔꁝ"**
> 
> **Error's thoughts**
> 
> _Ink's thoughts_

A neutral beige cot sits in a sea of white. Some corner of the cornerless doodle sphere.

On top of this cot, an unusual skeleton lay, deep in slumber. Ink’s vials and brush lay against some type of dresser. Ink sleeps with his skull against a pillow, abnormally vulnerable.

“HEY INK!”

An overly excited voice breaks the silence as an Underswap Sans known as Blue enters through a portal. 

“Shhh! Looks like he’s sleeping!”

Dream whispers as covers Blue’s mouth with one hand while pushing a single gloved phalange to his teeth.

After a tense moment of waiting, Blue and Dream tiptoe over to Ink, as silently as they can.

“I’ve never seen Ink asleep before?” Dream comments as he and Blue watch Ink snooze.

Blue and Dream share a mischievous glance, lightbulbs going off synchronously. This is a unique opportunity to mess with Ink.

Blue looks over at ‘Broomy’, Ink’s signature paintbrush. Blue hefts it with a big smile, puffing up his chest.

Then the weight of the brush kicks in and Blue falls off balance. 

_CRASH!_

Dream and Blue dive behind the dresser, fearing retribution. After a moment of trepidation, Dream peeks over the dresser, Blue cowering behind him.

“I think...” Dream states hesitantly. “Ink is a really heavy sleeper...”

Looking down, the duo finds the source of the noise. Ink’s vials rest on the floor, or what’s left of them.

“OH NO! ALL OF INK’S VIALS ARE BROKEN!” Blue holds up Ink’s sash, horrified at the damage he inadvertently caused.

“No look,” Dream holds up a pink vial. “One survived, but we have to fix this.”

Dream places the vial on the dresser as Blue gathers up the fragmented pieces and Ink’s sash.

“Come on,” Dream opens a portal. “We need to find a solution before Ink wakes up.”

“RIGHT!” Blue runs after him, resolution in his stride.


	2. On the Other Side

A familiar squelching sound interrupts Error’s privacy. Error sighs out a glitchy breath as he recognizes his uninvited visitor.

“Admit it Error,” Nightmare goads as he leans back with a smug look.

Error ‘hmms’ in question, half-ignoring the oily octopus in the room.

“You could have finished off that ‘rainbow bastard’ whenever. But for _some_ reason,” Nightmare pauses for dramatic tension.

“You just can’t do it,” Nightmare eyes Error with a malevolent sneer.

Error deadpans as he meets Nightmare’s gaze, unimpressed with the personification of negativity.

**“꒐ꋊꀘ’ꇙ ꋬꉔ꓄꒤ꋬ꒒꒒ꌦ ꉣꋪꏂ꓄꓄ꌦ ꇙ꓄ꋪꄲꋊꍌ, ꋬꋊ꒯ ꁝꋬꇙ ꋬ ꒯ꏂꉔꏂꋊ꓄ ꒯ꏂꊰꏂꋊꇙꏂ,”** Error begrudgingly admits.

**“ꃳꏂꇙ꒐꒯ꏂꇙ ꋬ꒒꒒ ꒐ ꅐꋬꋊ꓄,”** Error’s face twists into a deranged grin. **“꒐ꇙ ꓄ꄲ ꁝ꒤ꂵ꒐꒒꒐ꋬ꓄ꏂ ꁝ꒐ꂵ!” **

“Oho, is that so?” Nightmare asks in a singsong voice. “If that’s the case, I can show you an easy way to do so.”

“And the most fun~” Nightmare gets up, leering as he prepares to leave.

**"ꅐꁝꋬ꓄?"** Error voice betrays confusion, he doesn’t understand Nightmare’s meaning.

“Oh nothing~” Nightmare waves him off with a hand, his tentacles flicking behind him. “I’ll be back~”

Nightmare melts into his own corruption, portaling to somewhere else. Error watches in skepticism, before shrugging and going back to his own business.

Nightmare appears cautiously in the doodle sphere, looking around for the guardian of AUs.

Nightmare’s eyelight lands on Ink, still slumbering on his cot.

“Fuu~” Nightmare chuckles lowly. “I think this is going to be even easier than I expected.”

Nightmare spots the long pink vial on the dresser and holds it up, appraisingly.

“This must be yours,” Nightmare comments to the air, tentacles whipping in excitement.

Nightmare lifts Ink up, using his tentacles to support his grip on him. Then he pulls both of them through his own negative portal.


	3. An Unwelcome Awakening

Nightmare reappears in the antivoid, cradling Ink while giving off an aura of superiority. Nightmare holds Ink surprisingly gently, probably waiting for him to rouse naturally, so he can feed on Ink’s fear and despair when he realizes his position.

“I’m back~” Nightmare announces while studying Ink’s sleeping expression.

**Wha- Ink?** Error thinks with an uncertain, agitated expression.

“Hmm, he hasn’t opened his eyes yet...” Nightmare muses as he scans Ink's snoozing face, unaware of the position he’s in.

“But I know a way to wake him~” Nightmare releases Ink with uncharacteristic consideration.

_squeeze_

Nightmare wraps a tentacle around Ink’s neck and constricts it. Grinning gleefully, Nightmare increases the pressure, strangling Ink.

Wha-What’s going on? Ink rouses from the pain, squinting open his eye sockets, still half-asleep.

“AGH, Nightmare!” Ink yells as he attempts to claw off the limb throttling him.

Nightmare merely smirks, popping off the heart-shaped cap of the pink vial. Using another tentacle to force Ink’s mouth open, Nightmare drains the entirety of the vial's contents down Ink’s throat.

_gulp_

Ink swallows unintentionally but is quick to retaliate, stretching out a hand as he summons numerous inky bone attacks.

Nightmare is taken aback, narrowly avoiding the majority of the attack as he jumps out of the way.

Ink coughs as he watches Nightmare yank out a black bone. Ink wipes his mouth with the back of a hand and notices the pink smeared on his glove.

“What did you do Nightmare!?” Ink shouts accusingly, red target eyelight glowing with rage.

“What?” Nightmare shrugs causally. “It’s not my fault you just left it lying out in the open.”

“I guess those vials are how you feel, right?” Nightmare fixes Ink in a leer. “Good, cause I really want you to feel right now~”

_Fuck! That vial is not ideal by itself._ Ink thinks while glaring at Nightmare, magic beading on his skull as he works to find a way out.

_Wait, is that Error?_ Ink finally notices Error off to the side, unusually silent and not meeting his gaze.

_Does he have something to do with this?_ Ink wonders as he looks at his typical opponent. _Why is he just standing there?_

Pushing aside those thoughts, Ink struggles to stand, the effects of the pink vial already kicking in.

_Broomy? Nowhere to be seen._ Ink belatedly takes a proper look at his situation. _And where are the rest of my vials?_

A wave of heat shudders through Ink’s skeleton, throwing him off balance.

“Well, that's enough pleasantries.” Nightmare cuts off Ink’s internal monologue. “Let’s get to the fun part.”

Nightmare’s tentacles surge forward and trap Ink. Restraining Ink, Nightmare pulls him in so he can sneer in his face.

“Someone here wants to humiliate you,” Nightmare tilts Ink’s skull up with a harsh grip. “So, I took it upon myself to show him the best way~”


	4. Ink knows he's about to have a bad time

_So ,in the end,_ Ink gazes at the ‘floor’ with a frown. _Error is a part of this._

“So...” Ink glares back up at Nightmare, refusing to be meek. “What exactly is your plan?”

“Oh, nothing special~” Nightmare grins, a smile akin to the Cheshire cat.

“Just...” Nightmare unties the sweater around Ink’s waist. “You won't need this~”

_snap!_

Nightmare unhooks Ink’s suspenders, “Or this~”

“And certainly not these~” Nightmare grasps the waistline of Ink sorts, his intentions clear.

“Wa-wait! I don’t understand what you’re aiming to do!” Ink desperately lies, rainbow flushing on his cheekbones. “Just stop!”

“Oh, but Ink~” Nightmare draws him in closer and whispers. “You seem a bit excited~”

“It's only because of the vial!” Ink growls as the glow on his face increases, attempting to struggle out of Nightmare’s grasp.

“Hush,” Nightmare presses a digit to Ink’s mouth, shocking him into temporary silence. “There's no use for words anymore~”

Without further delay, Nightmare spins Ink around and yanks down his shorts to expose the rainbow ecto that formed.

“For now, let yourself enjoy it~” Nightmare croons huskily to a horrified Ink. “If you can that is~”

Ink’s eyelights shrink to stark white pinpricks, the gravity of his position dawning on him.

Nightmare probes a phalanx against Ink’s magic, eager to finally get started.

“N-nightmare...” Ink gasps out, trying to peek behind him. “Do-don’t tou-... touch...”

Nightmare shoves a tentacle in Ink’s jaw with a grimace, silencing him.

“You really can’t ever shut your mouth, can you?’ Nightmare tsks, annoyed, before he digs two phalanges in Ink.

“Nngh!” Ink’s cry is muffled by the appendage in his throat, but his arched spine betrays him.

Ink’s eyelights take the form of an orange exclamation and pink heart as Nightmare proceeds to stimulate his magic.

“N-ngh!” Ink struggles pitifully as Nightmare pushes deeper, stricken expression tainted by a blush.

Nightmare continues to scissor his fingers in Ink’s magic, smiling delightedly at Ink’s begrudging lustful expressions.

“Mmngnf~” Ink shudders when Nightmare wrings a peak out of him, drooping as he deals with the aftershocks.

Nightmare removes his phalanges, tauntingly holding them up, covered in viscous multi-colored magic.

“Looks like you enjoyed that~” Nightmare taunts gleefully. “Good, because I have something much bigger that you’re going to love~”


	5. Nightmare's Demonstration

Nightmare summons his own magic, prodding it against Ink’s. Nightmare grinds at Ink’s entrance, teasing him and lulling him into false expectations.

“NGHAH!” Ink cries around the tentacle in his mouth as Nightmare forcefully shoves the entirety of his magic in.

Nightmare, never one for mercy, leaves Ink no time to adjust. Without regard for Ink’s tearful moaning, Nightmare ruthlessly chases his own pleasure.

“NGH-MH!” Ink sobs out at the brutal treatment, but that simply excites Nightmare more.

“Haaa...” Nightmare pants and grunts as Ink’s magic squeezes around him.

“mhf” Ink whimpers as Nightmare drags himself out roughly, only to bury himself in again.

Nightmare holds Ink by his ilium, but the tentacle down Ink’s throat being the lone thing preventing him from dropping to the 'floor'.

Nearing his peak, Nightmare harshly yanks Ink down on his magic, moaning as Ink’s clamping around him pushes him over the edge.

“Hmm~ Ink,” Nightmare pulls out, watching his magic leak out of Ink. “That was pretty good~”

Ink shudders as a climax is wrung out of him, the influence of the pink vial had formed a member of his own.

“Hey~” Nightmare grabs Ink’s scarf, tugging it back as he presses Ink’s skull down. “How about another round?🎔”

“UGHHN!” Ink tries to refuse, tears falling from eye sockets, choking on the ink spilling out from the corners of his mouth.

But Ink has no strength left, and there’s no one to help him, no savior from this nightmare.


	6. The Voyeur

“Good, because I have something much bigger that you’re going to love~”

Error’s standing off to the side, uncertain about how he feels. His eyelights glance at Nightmare and Ink, then dart away awkwardly.

**“꓄ꇙꀘ!”** Error frowns, before his attention is drawn back to the scene in front of him.

**Is this what Nightmare was referring to?** Error watches Nightmare shove into Ink’s magic.

Ink cries out, rainbow blush spreading further over his face. Error’s entranced by the sight.

**On the other hand, I’ve never seen that look on Ink before,** Error cheekbones tint blue. **It sure is something...**

Error smirks, taking in the view, getting aroused...

**!?** Error abruptly recognizes his own unconscious reactions.

**No, no no!** Error’s eyesockets fill with error signs, blocking his vision.

**I’ve always wanted to humiliate him...** Error reflects internally, **but seeing him like _this..._**

Error looks back up, a determined scowl on his skull. **I have to do something.**

Hesitantly, Error walks over to Nightmare and Ink, the sound of his sandals drowned out by the slick noises coming from their coupling.

“How about another round?🎔”

“UGHHN!” Error reaches out and tears Nightmare’s hand off Ink’s skull.

**“ꋊ꒐ꍌꁝ꓄ꂵꋬꋪꏂ ꏂꋊꄲ꒤ꍌꁝ!”** Error growls, narrowing his eye sockets in warning.

“?!” Nightmare is lost for words for a moment, but quick to recover.

“What’s wrong Error?” Nightmare sneers as he taunts the destroyer.

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Nightmare snaps his phalanges mockingly. “You feel pity for Ink and want me to show him mercy?”

“ **Ha!** ” Nightmare huffs sarcastically. “What an ironic joke.”

**“ꅐꁝꋬ꓄? ꋊꄲ,”** Error flounders a bit under the weight of Nightmare’s glare. **“꒐꓄’ꇙ ꋊꄲ꓄ ꒒꒐ꀘꏂ ꓄ꁝꋬ꓄ ꋬ꓄ ꋬ꒒꒒.”**

**“꒤ꂵꂵ...꒐...”** Error doesn’t make eye contact, desperately trying to come up with the right words.

**“꒐ ꒒ꏂꋬꋪꋊꏂ꒯ ꊰꋪꄲꂵ ꌦꄲ꒤ꋪ ꒯ꏂꂵꄲꋊꇙ꓄ꋪꋬ꓄꒐ꄲꋊ, ꅐꁝꋬ꓄ ꒐ ꇙꁝꄲ꒤꒒꒯ ꒯ꄲ ꊰꋪꄲꂵ ꋊꄲꅐ ꄲꋊ. ꒐ ꅐꋬꋊ꓄ ꓄ꄲ ꇙ꓄ꋬꋪ꓄ ꋊꄲꅐ.”**


	7. Error's interference

“I see...” Nightmare grimaces as he takes in Error’s words.

“I’m glad that you finally understand, Error.” Nightmare sneers, a lively yet disappointed grin on his skull.

“Have at it,” Nightmare none too gently pulls his appendage from it's location in Ink’s throat and pushes Ink at Error.

Ink coughs weakly and collapses forward onto Error at the rough treatment.

Error, not expecting Nightmare to give up so easily, is unprepared. Error barely caches Ink, quickly summoning strings to hold him up.

“I already had my fun, enjoy your turn~” Nightmare vanishes with a parting flick of a tentacle.

**ꇙ꒐ꍌꁝ**

Error squeezes his eye sockets shut, regret on his face. A trembling hand reaches up towards him.

**“꒐ꋊꀘ? ꋬꋪꏂ ꌦꄲ꒤...?”** Error looks down at Ink, not sure what to do.

Ink manages to place a palm on Error and shoves him away, breaking the strings supporting him in the process.

Ink moves off and tries to stand on his own, but his legs shake like a newborn fawn. Ink’s body fails him, and he falls to his knees.

Despite the tear tracts, Ink glares up with a fierce expression. One eyelight is still pink, but the other burns red with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all from the original comic.  
> I kinda want to do a continuation, but if/when the comic is updated I'd want to stick to the canon of it.  
> I'm considering just making a separate work where I write my own continuation and updating this one with anything from the original offer?  
> Is anyone reading this? If so what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you want more~  
> And of course, please let me know if you spot any mistakes


End file.
